


It Only Matters What You Think

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, but can easily be read as that tbh, not really shippy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Other people's opinions can be a powerful thing. And sometimes you just need the insight of just one person to overrule all of those words and doubts that everyone else has put into your head.
Relationships: Fandango (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	It Only Matters What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something with Lynn and haidyeing things cause she has that. Purple-to-pink thing going on so it was just natural. And Dango just happened so heyyyy. Thingsss
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Lynn scanned the contents of the little plastic bag in her hands. She had been sitting there for what felt like hours at this point, and to be entirely honest, she didn’t have much of an idea how long she had actually been inside the hotel room bathroom by now. All she really knew was that she was alone, had been for a long time now, as she had made sure to get her in this position, place, and time tonight, knowing the guys wouldn’t be back until much, much later, possibly not until the morning, if even then.  
What she hadn’t anticipated though, was how hard all this would actually be.  


Closing the bag for what felt like the twentieth time by now, Lynn just let it drop to the floor from her hands, letting out a dragging sigh. It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult, she had done it so many times before, fully knowing how to handle the situation and what she needed to do to make the task successful, even without any help.  


But… At the same time, it wasn’t just as easy as saying that. It wasn’t just the same as the previous times, despite this one actually being a lot more planned than any previous time she had gone through this.  


And yet, here she still was, hours later after coming back from the store with the hair dye, not being entirely sure how to proceed with things.  


All Lynn knew was that she needed to do this tonight, the only night between tapings and photoshoots and everything else she had scheduled in her busy lifestyle. Now or never, when she was alone, undisturbed, had everything on hand, and –  


Her thought process was rudely disturbed as suddenly the door to the bathroom was pulled open, Lynn’s head shooting up as her pair of green eyes widened in clear surprise, watching as the best friend of her brother stopped on his tracks in the doorway, slightly shielding his eyes from the bright bathroom light as he tried to read the expression of her face.  


“Lynn?”  


She didn’t answer, only watched with still wide eyes as Fandango slowly lowered his hand from his face, giving a quick glare at the light before his gaze fixated back on Lynn.  


“It’s like five in the morning, why are you still awake?”  


Shit, really? Had she actually been sitting here for that long? She vaguely remembered checking the clock as she exited the corner market on her way back to the hotel after the show, its being barely eleven. Sure she had grabbed something to eat and other things to distract herself before wanting to get down to the necessary business, but Lynn was fairly sure she had still been sitting here for at least hours.  


Boy how the time flew by when you were indecisive about certain things in your life.  


“Lynn?”  


“Why are you still awake?”  


As if she didn’t know, but at this point she was tired, hated herself for not being able to make up her mind about this before it was already too late, and it was all just pouring out of her now, if for nothing else than to stop him from asking stupid questions. Fandango looked at her for a moment, Lynn just lowering her head into her hands with a sigh.  


“Sorry, I’m just… I didn’t mean to snap at you.”  


Looking at the purple haired girl for a moment, Fandango glanced back inside the hotel room over his shoulder quickly, before stepping deeper inside the bathroom and closing the door after him. Lynn didn’t need to ask him for the reason for that, it was more or less obvious that Tyler was out there, hopefully passed out on one of the beds of the hotel room the three of them were sharing. She didn’t really need him to be pulled into this mess as well, it was already bad enough that Fandango was standing in the same tiny space as her while Lynn pondered over her potentially terrible life changing choices.  


Listening to his footsteps Lynn could tell him walking closer, hearing the quiet sigh as he took a seat on the edge of the tub next to her, Lynn finally feeling an arm wrapping around her shoulder as he pulled her a bit closer.  


“Alright. Spill the beans.”  


Was she actually ready to do this? God, all this was so ridiculously stupid. It was honestly even stupider how much she fought both for and against doing any of this, there was no way she was able to put it into words that he out of all people would be able to understand. Tyler, maybe, but even that was a big maybe, and she just really didn’t want to talk to him right now. Or, well, anyone for that matter.  


Too bad for her, Fandango was sitting right there next to her though.  


Lynn inhaled deeply, letting her arms drop from her face, eyes landing on the plastic bag sitting on the floor by her feet. Stopping to stare at it, she could feel his eyes drilling holes to the side of her face, staring at her expectantly, hoping for an answer she wasn’t entirely sure she would be able to give to him.  


“I just thought…”  


Oh he would so laugh her out of this situation, Lynn was so sure of it.  


“I just… I just wanted to…”  


Failing to find the words, she found brief comfort in Fandango taking the turn to talk, with an audible gasp, Lynn being able to feel his hold around her shoulders tightening a little bit.  


“My god Lynn, are you pregnant?”  


Her eyes squinted a bit, shooting a dirty glance towards him, seeing the mixture of a shock and what she could decipher as excitement on his face.  


“What? No!”  


He chuckled back at her, Lynn being sure she could smell a faint scent of alcohol from his breath. Not that it would be a big of a surprise if he had been drinking a little, considering the boys had been out all night after all, but it wasn’t the type of smell she was used to be getting from him. Usually he smelled like musty ballrooms and old leather, so having that being replaced with mild but stinging scent of alcohol and a new cologne she couldn’t put a name on, it was quite the attack for the senses at a time like this.  


“Listen, I’ve seen more than enough romantic movies to know this is what girls do when they are pregnant.”  


She rolled her eyes at him, just getting another chuckle back from Fandango.  


“Sit and mope alone trying to find the courage to tell someone because you don’t know about their reaction and –”  


“I’m not pregnant. Seriously.”  


He laughed again, but as Lynn didn’t return the gesture even with a smile back at him, the smile slowly faded from his lips, leaving nothing but questions behind it.  


“Are you just awake at five in the morning having a pity party for yourself in the hotel bathroom for fun then?”  


“No,” she muttered, ripping her eyes away from his face as she leaned down, feeling his hand dropping from around her shoulder. Grabbing the plastic bag from the floor, she ruffled through its insides for a hot minute before pulling out the pack of blonde hair dye. “This is why.”  


Fandango eyed the little box with confusion as Lynn shoved it into his hands, grabbing her phone that had been sitting on the edge of the tub next to her, quickly scrolling through something before slapping the phone into his hands as well.  


“And this is why.”  


He looked between the box of dye and the lit up phone screen for a while, before his eyes started to focus on the words on the screen, stopping to read them. His eyes squinted a bit, fingers scrolling through the conversation for a moment, Lynn just watching from the sidelines as she could feel the tension rising in the bathroom. Maybe it was just her, the feelings in her feeling like they could bowl over at any minute now, the feelings she had been keeping inside all this time, the entire day up until this point, when she was supposed to be all fine and done with this. But no, instead she found herself sitting here with Fandango out of all people, actually having this conversation with him, feeding her possibly crazy narrative to him, that he probably wasn’t going to even understand.  


“…Lynn.”  


She didn’t even dare to look at him. Whatever he was going to say, Lynn already knew he was going to be right, she could tell from his voice that he was going to judge her from his so, so hard.  


“Are you seriously going to listen to what other people have to say about the way you look?”  


She knew this was coming, and yet it still wasn’t making it any easier to actually listen to. Lynn avoided looking at him, but she could feel his eyes darting between the phone screen and the side of her face, no matter how much she tried to hide it away from him.  


“You know they don’t get to tell you how you’re supposed to present yourself.”  


“I know that.” Her voice was getting snappy again, Lynn immediately regretting opening her mouth as the words slipped out from between her lips. She inhaled, trying to calm herself down a little. She had known from the very beginning that she was going to have this conversation with someone, but still hadn’t mentally prepared to have it with Fandango, and especially here tonight. “I know.”  


From the corner of her eye she could see him nod, before his hand offered the phone back to her. Lynn grabbed it without looking back at him, just clicked the screen off. She had read those messages more than enough times tonight already while trying to make up her mind if she should do this or not.  


“And yet here we are,” she sighed, motioning with her free hand towards the blonde dye in Fandango’s hands, shaking her head a little. “I know it doesn’t matter, but… At the same time, what if they’re right?”  


“Lynn –”  


“What if my hair _is_ ridiculous?” For the first time in a while she actually turned towards him while grabbing a coil of her two-toned hair, separating from the rest of her hair as if to showcase him what she was talking about. “What if I would actually go over better as a ‘Breeze blonde’ as they called it? Or with my original color? What if –”  


“Lynn.”  


His hand grabbed a gentle hold of hers, slowly untangling the coil of pink-ish purple hair from her fingers, letting it fall back to its place next to its similarly colored friends. Lynn stared at his hand on top of hers quietly, seeing the little smile on his lips behind it.  


“You like your hair, don’t you? I know you do, you’ve said it millions of times before.”  


“But does that even matter if they –”  


“It doesn’t matter what they think, I just care about what you think.”  


Fandango’s hand carefully lowered Lynn’s hand back to her lap, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. The small but effective gesture combined with the smile on his lips that she was now fully able to see without a pair of hands obstructing her view of his face felt surprisingly comforting at this time of the night inside the small hotel room bathroom under the fake fluorescent lights.  


“So… What do you think?”  


What did she think? As if she hadn’t asked that question from herself the entire night.  


“I…”  


His smile was the only thing she was able to focus on at the moment. He was waiting for an answer, and whatever that answer from her was going to be, was going to be the right one. Maybe he was going to internally judge her from it, maybe not, but he was going to make sure that she knew it was the answer for this question, no matter what.  


“I love it.”  


Lynn could seriously watch him smile all day, she wasn’t going to lie about that, especially when he laughed on top of it, making the corners of her lips twist slightly upwards in response as well.  


“There you have it then.” Fandango glanced down to the dye box in his hand, chuckling quietly. “We’ll just save this for Tyler then, huh?”  


Lynn only responded with a quiet giggle, watching as Fandango dropped the box from his hand on top of the plastic bag on the floor before he leaned closer to her, pulling the girl into a hug. Another quick, quiet giggle escaped from her before Lynn buried her face into his shoulder, melting against the familiar, comfortable hug as a wave of relief washed over her. The decision was finally made, letting her mind finally rest after what seemed to be hours of torment over something that ultimately didn’t even matter.  


“And just so you know…”  


She could hear his voice, barely louder than a whisper, right next to her ear. Lynn wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose, but she didn’t really care, she was too high on the sense of relief and taking in the finally familiar and comforting scent of him now that she was close enough to be able to catch a whiff of it underneath everything external that was trying so desperately to suffocate it tonight.  


“I love it too.”


End file.
